


Bad timing, Sherlock

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Because of that bloody trailer the BBC gave us, John was in that restaurant for a reason after all, M/M, and this image wouldn't leave my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the 26 seconds of footage the BBC gave us after two years of waiting, John is in a restaurant when Sherlock comes back. He must be there for a reason, and this is the reason I gave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad timing, Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this image out of my head, so I wrote it down.

John slipped his hand once more into his coat pocket, feeling the reassuring bump of the box containing what was currently his most prized possession. He forced himself to relax, taking a deep breath through his nose and exhaling slowly. His palms were sweating and he could barely breathe. Mary would be back in about a minute, he guessed, and when she returned he'd ask her. He'd been planning it for weeks. She had to say yes. Mary never seemed to realise how much she meant to him. Around her, John could almost forget the pain of Sherlock's death.  
Almost.  
He saw her now, just a flicker in the corner of his vision, and then she pulled out her chair and sat back down opposite him. John took one last breath, steeling himself for what he was about to do, then he took the box out of his pocket and placed it on the table in front of him. Flipping open the lid to reveal the ring glinting inside, John began to speak, battling down the tremor in his voice.  
"I- I don't know how to say this. We've been together for almost a year now, and I love you. God, I love you so much. It's like I found the other half of me. And I've been wishing, wishing for a very long time, that we can be together forever. Christ, I sound like a bloody schoolgirl! But it's true, and the only thing I can say is- will you marry me? I love you so much, and this would mean the world to me."  
Tears blurred in front of John's eyes and he bowed his head to wipe them away. He hadn't been able to look her in the eye. His heart was pounding, blood roaring in his ears. What if she said no? John didn't think he could cope. He'd lost love once before.  
And then a smooth, baritone voice ran with a shiver through John's veins and pooled in his heart. A voice he hadn't heard for two years, a voice which he'd never thought he'd hear again.  
"Yes," said Sherlock quietly. "Yes, John, I will."


End file.
